


A Luscious Delusion

by Smut_Baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eren is a writer, Eren is weak for Levi, Eren was so close..., Eren's Enchanted, Grinding, Hand Job, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Levi's identity is a secret, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Obsessions, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Touching, sexy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Baby/pseuds/Smut_Baby
Summary: One look was all it had took for Eren to become completely entranced by the neighbor next door. He felt like he was going crazy just to get a peak at him, it made his stomach flutter and his skin burned in the best ways as he watched daily for just the smallest sight of the man who lived across the street. His brain was switched onto auto pilot as he went day after day feeling like he needed more. He needed to see, to touch, to taste. He needed it so bad he thought he might actually lose his mind.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Luscious Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a jumbled mess that I'll try looking over soon for any errors but it belongs to part of a long fantasy AU fic I'm writing, it's still so far away from being even close to finished but this little piece has just been lying around waiting to be put into place for a while now and I figured since I haven't been working on it all that much I might as well get this part out there in case the fic ends up sitting around unfinished for, well forever. So enjoy a little sneak peak of the obsession Eren has unknowingly found himself stuck in.

Eren slumped over the side of his couch with a long sigh. All he wanted was to see the the mysterious man who now invaded his dreams. It's been a few months since Eren had seen his neighbor and for reasons he doesn't know he is constantly thinking of him. Always staring out his window waiting to see even a glimpse. He longed for it, his body craved a touch he had yet to feel from him. His breath hitched at every small movement he seen out of the corner of his eye. Jerking his head quickly in hopes it was the man only to find it being a bird or squirrel roaming about. 

As Eren got up to grab a drink the smallest of glimmers caught his eye. If he hadn't been auto focused on seeing his neighbor in the first place he would have missed it but he had caught it, just the smallest of flashes. It had him rushing like mad towards his door. He threw it open wildly, it knocking back and hitting the wall with a loud shudder. He was breathing hard, desperately willing his eyes to focus quicker in the light. As his breathing slowed and his eyes fluttered all around he started to feel a sadness set in. The man he was hoping he might see was no where to be found. He looked a moment longer. His eyes focusing on a slight movement in the window as he watched the curtain fall back into place. Someone was there, someone had been watching. He knew he wasn't just seeing anything now. It had to have been Levi. There's no one else it could be. 

A bright smile formed on Erens face as he went back inside. Shutting his door a lot softer than how he threw it open. He went back over to his seat he had in front of his large bay window. His previous attempts at getting something to drink lost in the back of his mind now. His brief moment of catching the smallest of movements from next door was enough to sedate his over driven mind.

The night came all to soon. Eren watched a little longer before giving in for the night. Every night so far he hasn't even seen a single light flick on and tonight was the same, nothing. So he opted for taking a nice shower and then diving into bed where he was sure to have yet another dream of his new found interest. As he discarded his clothes and turned on the water to his liking he stepped in with a satisfied sigh. His muscles were thankful for the hot water releasing all the tension from the day. He closed his eyes, letting the water trickle down his face as he leaned under the shower head. His mind instantly taking him into a soothing trance. A flash of silver shot behind his closed eyelids. Thoughts of Levi immediately invading him. They were different from the thoughts he normally had of the man. These turned steamy very quick. 

Erens dick twitched to life the moment he imagined Levi. He couldn't stop his hand from trailing over his stomach and down to his untouched dick. The moment his fingers laced around himself a moan escaped his lips. It was almost as if his body had a mind of his own. He hadn't done something like this since before he finally got to meet his neighbor, he had been to focused on trying to see the man, so as soon as he made contact it was like a urgent desire vibrating through him. 

As more lewd images continue to invade Erens mind he began to pump himself more. Stroking faster and faster as more images flooded in. Moan after moan as he picked up the pace. Levi's name spilling out of Erens lips in a desperate plea for the man to touch him. His body begged for it. He had no idea what the man's touch even felt like but he wanted it, needed it. An incredible urge of want and desire causing his legs to tremble as he came closer to the edge of bliss. His dick ached, his release so close, yet felt like it was so far away. His moans came out more ragged as he stroked himself faster. Levis name now coming out in whimpers. A few more strokes later and Eren was quickly holding onto the wall with one hand and stroking faster with the other, his legs desperately trying to give out on him as he came hard, Levi's name sliding raggedly out of his trembling lips. It was like a wave of ecstacy hitting him right in the gut. His senses over flowing with a ravishing feeling. 

Eren quickly washed himself and got out of the shower. His legs all to tired from holding him up any longer had Eren going straight for the bed and not bothering to throw on anything. He laid with a huff, his breathing still coming out a bit labored. He smiled to himself, he felt absolutely amazing even though in the back of his mind he wondered just what the hell had gotten into him, jacking off to images he made up of a complete stranger he has only seen once for a short time. He must have gone a bit insane. All thoughts left in his mind soon vanished quickly after as his eyes began to grow heavy, a peaceful sleep washing over him, lulling him into a deep sleep.

\--

A knock at the door startles Eren as he sat reading on his couch. He wondered who it could be. His best friend Armin had been away on a business trip and no one else knew where he lived at yet. He wasn't really sure who it could be. As he reached out and grabbed the door knob a sudden chill ripped over him. It was like a tingle of excitement hit him and he couldn't open the door fast enough. There was a man with his back towards the door, he was shorter than Eren and his dark hair shined in the sunlight. A bright smile etched it's way over Erens lips, he knew exactly who it was, he may have only seen him once but he felt it deep within, like he had seen this man everyday. "Levi!" He smiles, the man before him turned, his silver eyes glistening at him. Eren was sure Levi must have wore contacts, his eyes were way to silver for them to be his real eye color. "Eren." Levi nodded gently in acknowledgement. "May I come in?" Eren nearly stumbled over his own feet trying to back up enough that he could welcome his neighbor in. His heart was erratic in his chest as he watched the man walk past him. The smell of honey and tea leave invading his senses. Eren nearly started drooling over how amazing he smelt, it was enough to put him into an enchanting daze. 

He closed the door behind him, his smile not faltering any as he walked over to Levi who was now removing his coat. His back muscles flexing just right as it slipped off his shoulders. Eren couldn't take his eyes off him. He could see just how fit Levi was. His eyes trailed down the man's body. Eren was sure he was drooling once he seen just how amazing Levi's ass was. It was tight and fit and Eren wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into it. "Nice place." Eren's eyes shot up to lock with Levi's, he hoped he wasn't being to obviously about the fact he was definitely checking him out, but a small smirk formed on Levi's lips and Eren couldn't stop the blush from creeping it's way up his neck and onto his cheeks. He had clearly been caught staring. 

Eren cleared his throat as he stepped off to the side, averting his eyes away from Levi. "So.. uh, what brings you here?" He asked shoving his hands deep in his pockets.  
"I got a little bored at home, figured I'd come say hi."  
His voice sent a shiver up Eren's spine. His heart racing once again. "Well, welcome to my home, it's probably not much compared to yours though. A bit boring here also if I do say so myself."

Eren started to make his way into the living room, Levi following closely. Eren swore he could feel his breath bouncing off the back of his neck. "Please have a seat, would you like anything to drink?" He turned around and was nearly face to face with Levi. Their eyes locking. No words were exchanged in that moment, just a silent standoff. As awkward as Eren thought it would be it felt different. It was captivating and calming all at the same time. Like magnets pulling them closer together. Erens breath hitched slightly when he felt Levi's finger brush over his own, at first he though it was just an accident until he felt him do it again. This time his fingers lingered there longer. Inching their way smoothly up Erens hand. His legs trembled slightly, goosebumps prickling all over his body at the mans touch. He felt a gentle squeeze just above his elbow and was sure his heart was going to pound through his chest it began to beat so rapidly. Levi inched closer, his face drawing near Erens. It was hard to even tell they were getting closer but Eren was sure of it. He could just barely feel Levi's hot breath bouncing off his lips. It was exhilarating.

"Eren." Levi's voice came out hushed. It was deep and low and Erens body seemed to react to the sound. "Levi?" He answered back, his voice also hushed and low as he spoke. Levi was close, a lot closer than before. Their noses almost on the verge of touching. Eren's eyelids seems to get heavy as he continued to look into Levi's beautiful silver eyes, just right on the edge of closing fully. Levi was so close it was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes completely and hope he could feel another pair of lips on his own. 

It was almost a struggle for him to even keep them open at this point. There was the tiniest of flashes in Levi's eyes, a glistening of sorts and seconds later Erens eyes were fully closed and a spark was igniting on the tips of his lips. He could just barely feel it. Levi's lips touching his own, his lips just slightly making the tiniest bit of contact. Eren wasn't sure if they were even touching at this point it was so light, it could all have been in his head. There was a rush of excitement springing to life within him. The possibilites of Levi actually kissing him sending his mind haywire. He needed more, craved it. He wanted to fully feel Levi's lips on his own. He could still feel the sparking sensation tingling on the edge of his lips and he began chasing it. Moving slowly, he was nervous he would fall into nothing and open his eyes to Levi not even being there anymore. It all having been played up in his head that the man would even dare to kiss him. But his mind reeled, he was desperate enough to take that leap. As he moves forward he could feel the tingling grow more, a soft cushion pressing more firmly against his own. He had no question now that Levi's lips were definitely on his own. 

He drew in a large breath once he felt them fully against his, like all the air being drained from his lungs at the touch. His legs trembled once again and a whimper desperately begging to be released from between his lips. He could feel Levi's hand squeezing a bit harder where it had been nearly forgotten above his elbow. With that squeeze he was blindly bringing both his hands up in hopes he'd make contact with the mysterious man that was before him. He reached out cautiously, his hands just lightly connecting with Levi's sides. The moment his hands had touched his waist it was as if a lightning bolt had struck him. Levi's lips pressing firmly onto his own, his tongue licking rapidly between his lips for entrance. He parted them just barely before Levi was pushing his tongue in. Eren couldn't hold back the moan that escaped once the mans tongue swirled around his own. It was delicate and smooth and Eren was sure his legs were going to buckle beneath him. He squeezed Levi's waist, an attempt to help keep himself upright. He could feel the tight muscles beneath his hand only making him react more. He was definitely going to let Levi lead but he couldn't stop his tongue from dancing against Levi's. 

He breathed out of his nose harshly, in fear that if he broke the kiss that may be the end, but just then Levi closed the gap between them. His hands trailing up Eren's arms and slinking around his neck. The mans touch was exhilarating to say the least. Another moan being lost in the swaying of their tongues. It was hot and Levi's body now being flesh with Erens was more than enough to have his whole body reacting. He could feel the deep breaths Levi took as their kiss turned steamy, more rushed. Erens hands now exploring Levi's back. 

He could feel every muscle, the way it flexed against his hands as Levi's arms moved gently, his hands alternating between being in Erens hair and running down his neck. He felt the way Levi's chest pushed against his own, a silent desire to be closer. 

Erens hand trailed down Levi's back, his fingers tugging up his shirt. He worked it slowly, his hands exploring bare skin as he drug Levi's shirt up his back. He didn't want their lips to separate. He took his time, opting for feeling the smooth skin beneath his hands. Their lips still swaying in a now erotic dance. Levi couldn't handle the wait for his shirt to be off. His hands leaving Eren and hurriedly ripping his shirt up over his head, their kiss breaking for mere second only for their lips to smash back together. It was beginning to be rushed. Their hands exploring each other, their tongues running wild in each other's mouth. Eren couldn't help but push Levi's body against his more. The feeling sending all the signals to his dick, unpleasantly waiting to be touched. A low groan vibrated into his mouth from Levi, it making Eren shiver, his dick twitching with excitement. Levi began moving Erens body back, the back of his knees softly connecting to the edge of the couch before he was pushed gently, making him fall back onto the couch. His eyes opened for a slip second. Levi's staring at him, dark and seductive. A sly smirk stretching over his lips as he leaned over, diving back in to take Erens lips once again.

Eren felt Levi throw his legs over his own, straddling him. Their clothed dicks now rubbing together as Levi rolled his hips down into Eren. He couldn't help when he broke their kiss, slightly tossing his head back as he moaned out. His hands squeezing harshly at Levi's hips as he bucked up. The friction not nearly enough. Levi's lips were instantly back on Erens. A low moan spilling out as he continued to rock into Eren. "Mmm, you know..." Levi's spoke between their kiss, his breath uneven and hot. "This wasn't what I came here for." Eren was more focused on enjoying how it felt to have the man on top of him than to wonder what brought him over at this point. "Oh yeah?"

The question was lost between them, their bodies still entranced in the slow, rythmatic dance their bodies played with each other. Eren knew Levi was a master with his hips. The way they swayed down against him just right. Levi was undeniably an expert when it came to pleasure. There was no way he wasn't when he arched his back just right and rocked into Eren. It felt like his whole body was wracked with a sensual desire. It fluttered throughout him.

His breath caught in his throat, a deep whimper racking through him as he threw his head back. Levi's hand slinking into his pants and wrapping around him, he was needy and the touch had Eren almost coming on the spot. It was pure ecstasy. Levi's lips trailing down his neck as he focused his attention further south. He slipped Erens pants and boxers down enough for him to be free. Each slow stroke up and down him pulled moan after moan from Eren. His hips uncontrollably bucking up into Levi's hand. Soon the pace quickened and he was desperately trying to contain himself longer. His hands slipping in the back of Levi's pants. The feel of his plush ass between Eren's fingertips had him reeling. He squeezed hard, a growl bouncing off his skin right before Levi sunk his teeth into the flesh of Erens neck, his hand working faster to bring him to the edge. Eren was loosing control quickly, his breathing coming out labored as he panted, moan after moan spilling out. Levi's name rolling off his lips like he had been saying it for years. He could feel the arousing sensation tingling throughout him. He was right on the edge of bliss, his peak so close. He squeezed Levi in his hand tighter, his hip bucking up to meet the quick strokes of Levi's hand. "Levi." He moaned out desperatly. His release swelling up, ready to over flow. Levi spoke gently in his ear, the seductively smooth sounds of his voice hitting deep within his gut. "Cum for me baby." 

\--

Eren shot up from his bed. Sweat dripping down the sides of his face, his chest raising and falling sporadically. He was disoriented as he struggled to focus on what was happening, his eyes coming in and out of focus as he tried to adjust to the darkness. He reached over and flipped on his light beside the bed. He was in his room, a towel barely wrapped around his waist and the obvious signs of arousal evident underneath it. 

As his breathing caught up to normal he realized he bad been dreaming. Remembering that he had previously been in the shower and fell asleep quickly as soon as he laid down. Eren raked his hands through his hair with a sign. "Damn!" It was the most realistic dream he's ever had and he was rather upset it was just a dream but it was without a doubt the best one Eren has had his entire life.

\--

Eren woke the next morning. His usual routine taking place as he made some coffee and found soemthing for breakfast. He ate in front of the window as he had been doing for the months this crazy obsession had been going on. His eyes flicking off to the side way to much as he took glances to see if he could see his neighbor. 

A few hours dragged by and Eren decided to get his laptop and work on his novel. Nothing seemed to come to him as smoothly as it always had before though and the frustration about not being able to think of even one paragraph to write was giving him a major headache. He rubbed at his temples gently, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes.

A knock at the door jolts Eren awake. A new headache pounding away and his heart beating rapidly. He wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep. Half shooken up and half awake he sauntered over to the door and pulled it open.


End file.
